My Safe Harbor
by AliWhit
Summary: "You're no good for me Bella, It will be as if i never existed. Goodbye Bella." He left her, then her best friend starts to avoid her. What happens if, when Bella confronts Jake after he phased, he imprints on her? Rated M for Lang.&poss. lemons
1. Chapter 1

My Safe Harbor Chapter 1

_Summery: "You're no good for me Bella, It will be as if i never existed. Goodbye Bella." He left her, then her best friend starts to avoid her. What happens if, when Bella confronts Jake after he phased, he imprints on her? Someone isn't who they think they are and a secret that someone didn't want people to know is exposed._

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anything I'm just borrowing the end of chapter 11 and beginning of chapter 12. All rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers**_

Its been six months since he left me and now Jake wont let me see him. I just visited him today and he just brushed me off.I must have fallen asleep. I wasn't sure, when I woke in the dark, if I'd just begun crying, or if my tears had run while I was slept and simply continued now. I stared at my dark ceiling. I could feel that it was the middle of the night- I was still half-asleep, maybe more than half. I closed my eyes wearily and prayed for a dreamless 's when I heard the noise that must have wakened me in the first place. Something sharp scraped along the length of my window with a high-pitched squeal, like fingernails against the eyes flew wide open with fright, though I was so exhausted and muddled that I was not yet positive whether I was awake or and clumsy with sleep, I stumbled out of my bed to the window, blinking and lingering tears from my eyes on the way.A huge, dark shape wobbled unevenly on the other side of the glass, leaning toward me like it was going to smash right through. I wobbled back, terrified, my throat closing around a then a familiar, husky voice called from the dark shape."Bella!" it hissed. "Ouch! Damn it, open the window! OUCH!"I needed two seconds to realize who it was, but I hurried to the window and shoved the glass out of the way. The clouds were dimly lit from behind, enough for me to make sense of the shapes."What are you doing?" I was clinging unsecurely to the top of the spruce that grew in the middle of Charlie's little front yard. His weight had arched the tree toward the house and he now swung—his legs dangling twenty feet above the ground—not a yard away from me. The thin branches at the tip of the tree scraped against the side of the house again with a grating squeal."I'm trying to keep"—he huffed, shifting his weight as the treetop bounced him—"my promise!"I blinked my wet blurry eyes, suddenly sure that I was dreaming."When did you ever promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?"He snorted, unamused, swinging his legs to improve his balance. "Get out of the way," he ordered."What?"He swung his legs again, backwards and forward, increasing his momentum. I realized what he was trying to do."No, Jake!"But I ducked to the side, Because it was too late. With a grunt, he launched himself toward my open scream built in my throat as I waited for him to fall to his death—or at least maim himself against the wooden siding. To my shock, he swung agilely into my room, landing on the balls of his feet with a low both looked to the door automatically, holding our breath, waiting to see if the noise had woken Charlie. A short moment of silence passed, and then we heard the muffled sound of Charlie's snore.A wide grin spread slowly across Jacob's face; he seemed extremely pleased with himself. It wasn't the grin that I knew and loved—it was a new grin, one that was a bitter mockery of his old sincerity, on the new face that belonged to was a bit much for me.I'd cried myself to sleep over this boy. His harsh rejection had punched a painful new hole in what was left of my chest. He'd left a new nightmare behind him, like an infection in a sore—the insult after the injury. And now he was here in my room, smirking at me as if none of that had passed. Worse than that, even though his arrival had been noisy and awkward, it reminded me of when Edward used to sneak in even though his arrival had been noisy and awkward, it reminded me of when Edward used to sneak in through my window at night, and the reminder picked viciously at the unhealed of this, coupled with the fact that I was dog-tired, did not put me in a friendly mood."Get out!" I hissed, putting as much venom into the whisper as I blinked, his face going blank with surprise."No," he protested. "I came to say sorry.""I don't accept!"I tried to shove him back out the window. It was hopeless, though. I didn't move him an inch. I dropped my hands quickly, and stepped away from wasn't wearing a shirt, though the air blowing in the window was cold enough to make me shiver, and it made me uncomfortable to have my hands on his bare chest. His skin was burning hot, like his head had been the last time I'd touched him. Like he was still sick with the didn't look sick. He looked huge. He leaned over me, so big that he blacked out the window, tongue-tied by my furious , it was just more than I could handle—it felt as if all of my sleepless nights were crashing down on me en masse. I was so brutally tired that I thought I might collapse right there on the floor. I swayed unsteadily, and struggled to keep my eyes open."Bella?" Jacob whispered anxiously. He caught my elbow as I swayed again, and steered me back to the bed. My legs gave out when I reached the edge, and I plopped into a limp heap on the mattress"Hey, are you okay?" Jacob asked, worry creasing his forehead.I looked up at him, still crying. "Why the fuck would I be okay, Jacob?"Misery replaced the bitterness in his face. "Right," he agreed, and took a deep breath. "Crap. Well… I—I'm so sorry, Bella." The apology was full of truth, no doubt about it, though there was still an angry look to his face."Why did you come here? I don't want apologies from you, Jake.""I know," he whispered. "But I couldn't leave things the way I did this afternoon. I was horrible. I'm sorry."I shook my head wearily. "I don't understand anything.""I know." he whispered. "But that's why I'm here.""Jake, what are you trying to say? You couldn't tell me earlier why is it you can tell me now?" I asked him."Bells, I'm a werewolf, and we have a thing called imprinting." He told me."What's that?" I asked him curiously."It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. It's kinda like love at first sight only stronger." He said."So you came here to tell me that you might leave me anyway? Jake how is that keeping your promise?" I asked as I started to cry."Bella, Honey, I imprinted on you." He told me.

Well this is chapter 1... please dont hate me for the cliffy but in the next chapter you'll find out what her reaction is... *my sweet little kittens pass out the cake and ice cream* until next time*skips off to the park humming hear me now by Hollywood Undead*


	2. Chapter 2

My Safe Harbor Chapter 2

_**Previously:**__ "Bells, I'm a werewolf, and we have a thing called imprinting." He told me._

"_What's that?" I asked him curiously._

"_It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. It's kinda like love at first sight only stronger." He said._

"_So you came here to tell me that you might leave me anyway? Jake how is that keeping your promise?" I asked as I started to cry._

"_Bella, Honey, I imprinted on you." He told me._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to Moonlttiger (the oc character Sam)**

I didn't know how to react to that. Jake was my soul mate? Six months ago I thought Edward was my soul mate….. I can think of Edwards name now? Well this is a positive turn of events. I think I like it. Wait that means Jake will never leave me!

"Jake you're telling me that you wont leave me?" I asked him to be sure.

"I could never leave you. Unless its what you want. An imprint is more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

"So you'll be whatever I need?" I asked him nervously.

"Of course. I would never push you into anything," Jake told me.

"Jake if I asked you to do something would you do it?" I asked him with a curious thought running through my head. I didn't know if he would do it, he might think I was trying to trick him and hurt him. I know I deserve him to think that with how much I lead him on.

"Anything Bells." He told me without hesitation.

"Kiss me."

He looked at me like I grew a new head. "Are you sure? I didn't think you were over _him _yet. I can wait if that's what you need." He said in a rush.

I pretended to think about it for a few second and then laughed. It feels so good to laugh with my whole heart now…. Wait my whole heart? When did that happen? "Jake just kiss me. I think I'm completely over Edward now. There I said his name and it didn't even hurt!" I said proudly.

He didn't need another hint. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his body. We fit perfectly together. How did I not noticed this before?

Just then all the thoughts in my head went away. He softly brushed his lips against me as if to judge my reaction. I fisted his cropped hair and slammed his lips into mine. That was all it took for him to lose control. He crushed me to him and licked my bottom lip as if to ask permission to enter. I opened my mouth a little bit and our tongues began to battle for dominance.

All to soon he pulled away from me. "Bells… wow, just wow, I never expected to be with you like that so soon after the imprint. Honey I have to go home now. The pack doesn't know I imprinted on you and now I have to go and tell them. Come over tomorrow afternoon. I'll introduce you formally to the pack. You already know Embry but you have to meet Sam, Jared, and Paul."

"Ok but make sure you get some sleep before you tell them. I don't want you to loose sleep." I told him as he started out the window. "Oh and Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?" He asked me.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." He told me. And he started to climb out the window again. That's when it hit me.

"Jake what are you doing? Don't jump out of my window! You'll get hurt!" I yelled in a whispered tone.

" Honey I cant get hurt, I'm a wolf we heal fast and are stronger then normal humans." He said as he jumped out the window. "See I'm fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Goodnight Jake, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

I laid down in my bed and went to sleep. My dreams were filled with Jake and Edward.

"Bella, I love you. I never wanted to leave you." Edward told me.

"No Edward. If you loved me you wouldn't have left me, besides I don't love you anymore." I told him with conviction.

"What do you mean? Of course I love you! I left because I didn't want you to be hurt by my kind ever again!" He told me. "And what do you mean you don't love me anymore? Did you do what I asked you to? Did you really move on?" He had a look of hurt in his beautiful golden eyes.

Part of me wanted to believe he did love me, that he only left to protect me, but it was a very small part. "Yes Edward, I have moved on and he is my soul mate." I told him.

"Oh, well then I guess I have no reason to stay then." He looked defeated.

"Bells!" Someone said. I knew who it was. It was the husky voice I loved do much.

"Jake!" I said. "Oh Jake I thought I told you to go home. Wait this is a dream. That's gotta be a good thing if I'm dreaming about you." I exclaimed.

"What's the bloodsucker doing here? Don't you know that you hurt her enough? Leave her alone!" He said to Edward.

"Jake there's no need to be rude. He was just leaving. I was telling him about you actually." I smiled at him warmly. "Edward this is my soul mate."

"You moved on to a wolf! Don't you know how dangerous they are?" Edward exclaimed.

"I would never EVER hurt my imprint!" Jake yelled at Edward.

"He imprinted on you? I guess there really is no hope at all. This was a wasted effort. Goodbye Bella. I'll never stop loving you, but I can see a lost cause when its in front of me. I wont intrude in your life again. My family would like to see you again though. If its alright with you I'll give them the go ahead to contact you." Edward told me.

"Edward this is a dream. When I wake up they wont contact me. If this was in the waking world I would say I would love to see them again but its not so what's the point?" I said in a confused tone.

"It is a dream…. Mostly. I'm in Volterra right now and there is a vampire with the power to allow others into humans dreams. Aro is hearing the whole conversation. Everything I'm telling you is real." He told me.

To say I was in shock would be an understatement. Not only did I find out that everything my vampire ex boyfriend tell me was true but he was really going to tell his family to come and see me. "EDWARD! THANK YOU!" I screamed as I ran and hugged him. "Thank you for offering to tell your family to come and see me. It means a lot to me. I still want to be your friend. I want you in my life. Please don't leave my life forever." I told him.

I backed away then and went to Jake.

"Geez Bells! You reek! Oh well I'll take you anyway." He said as he held me.

I woke up then. I was so happy that I left for Jake's house at 11:30 A.M.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 3**

_**Previously:**__ "It is a dream…. Mostly. I'm in Volterra right now and there is a vampire with the power to allow others into humans dreams. Aro is hearing the whole conversation. Everything I'm telling you is real." He told me._

_To say I was in shock would be an understatement. Not only did I find out that everything my vampire ex boyfriend tell me was true but he was really going to tell his family to come and see me. "EDWARD! THANK YOU!" I screamed as I ran and hugged him. "Thank you for offering to tell your family to come and see me. It means a lot to me. I still want to be your friend. I want you in my life. Please don't leave my life forever." I told him._

_I backed away then and went to Jake._

"_Geez Bells! You reek! Oh well I'll take you anyway." He said as he held me._

_I woke up then. I was so happy that I left for Jake's house at 11:30 A.M._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named Sam…. I'm just borrowing and twisting chapter 13 and 14 to for my own use. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

When I finally got to Jakes, Billy told me he was sleeping. Billy practically slammed the door in my face…. I pushed the door open and told him I knew everything. To say He was in shock would be an understatement. He just looked at me. I pushed him out of the way and went to Jakes room…..

Jacob—still wearing just the same black cut-off sweats he'd worn last night—was stretched diagonally across the double bed that took up all of his room but a few inches around the edges. Even on a slant, it wasn't long enough; his feet hung off the one end and his head off the other. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly with his mouth hanging open. The sound of the door hadn't even made him twitch.

His face was peaceful with deep sleep, all the angry lines smoothed out. There were circles under his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. Despite his ridiculous size, he looked very young now, and very weary. Pity shook me.

I stepped back out, and shut the door quietly behind me.

Billy stared with curious, guarded eyes as I walked slowly back into the front room.

"I think I'll let him get some rest."

Billy nodded, and then we gazed at each other for a minute

"I'll be down at the beach for a while. When he wakes up, tell him I'm waiting for him, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Billy agreed.

I wondered if he really would. I guess I'm just gonna have to trust him.

I waited at our spot for what seemed like hours before I finally heard Jakes voice.

"Hi, Bella." Jacob's voice came from the darkness and made me jump. It was soft, almost shy, but I'd been expecting some forewarning from the noisy rocks, and so it still startled me. I could see his silhouette against the coming sunrise—it looked enormous.

"Jake?"

He stood several paces away, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously. He looked like he was gonna tell me something but he was scared to.

"Jake what is it? I can tell you want to tell me something." I said to him in a soothing voice.

"Bells who was that leach you were with in the meadow? You looked like you knew him." He said to me calmly. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me about that.

"Laurent," I whispered. "He was part of a coven that came through here last spring. You know when I left? Well his coven leader was chasing me. that's why I left. I couldn't let anyone here get hurt or killed because of me. How did you guys get away from him in the meadow? He could have easily drained you."

"Well, Honey, you don't have to worry about him anymore. We killed him."

"If Laurent died… a week ago… then someone else is killing people now." Jacob nodded; his teeth clenched together, and he spoke through them.

"There were two of them. We thought his mate would want to fight us—in our stories, they usually get pretty pissed off if you kill their mate—but she just keeps running away, and then coming back again. If we could figure out what she was after, it would be easier to take her down. But she makes no sense. She keeps dancing around the edges, like she's testing our defenses, looking for a way in—but in where? Where does she want to go? Sam thinks she's trying to separate us, so she'll have a better chance…" His voice faded until it sounded like it was coming through a long tunnel; I couldn't make out the individual words anymore. My forehead dewed with sweat and my stomach rolled like I had the stomach flu again. Exactly like I had the flu.

I turned away from him quickly, and leaned over the tree trunk. My body convulsed with useless heaves, my empty stomach contracting with horrified nausea, though there was nothing in it to expel.

Victoria was here. Looking for me. Killing strangers in the woods. The woods where Charlie was searching…My head spun sickeningly.

Jacob's hands caught my shoulders—kept me from sliding forward onto the rocks. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. "Bella! What's wrong?"

"Victoria," I gasped as soon as I could catch my breath around the nauseous spasms.

In my head, Edward snarled in fury at the name.

I felt Jacob pull me up from my slump. He draped me awkwardly across his lap, laying my limp head against his shoulder. He struggled to balance me, to keep me from sagging over, one way or the other He brushed the sweaty hair back from my face.

"Who?" Jacob asked. "Can you hear me, Bella? Bella?"

"She wasn't Laurent's mate," I moaned into his shoulder. "They were just old friends…"

"Do you need some water? A doctor? Tell me what to do," he demanded, frantic.

"I'm not sick—I'm scared," I explained in a whisper. The word scared didn't really seem to cover it.

Jacob patted my back. "Scaled of this Victoria?" I nodded, shuddering. "Victoria is the red-haired female?" I trembled again, and whimpered, "Yes."

"How do you know she wasn't his mate?"

"Laurent told me James was her mate," I explained, automatically flexing the hand with the scar.

He pulled my face around, holding it steady in his big hand. He stared intently into my eyes. "Did he tell you anything else, Bella? This is important. Do you know what she wants?"

"Of course," I whispered. "She wants me." His eyes flipped wide, then narrowed into slits.

`"Why?" he demanded.

"Edward killed James," I whispered. Jacob held me so tightly that there was no need for me to clutch at the hole—he kept me in one piece. "She did get… pissed off. But Laurent said she thought it was fairer to kill me than Edward. Mate for mate. She didn't know—still doesn't know, I guess—that… that…" I swallowed hard. "That things aren't like that with us anymore. Not like it is with you."

Jacob was distracted by that, his face torn between several different expressions. "Is that what happened? Why the Cullens left?"

"I'm nothing but a human, after all. Nothing special," I explained, shrugging weakly.

Something like a growl—not a real growl, just a human approximation—rumbled in Jacob's chest under my ear. "If that idiot bloodsucker is honestly stupid enough—"

"Please," I moaned. "Please. Don't."

Jacob hesitated, then nodded once.

"This is important," he said again, his face all business now. "This is exactly what we needed to know. We've got to tell the others right away."

He stood, pulling me to my feet. He kept two hands on my waist until he was sure I wasn't going to fall.

"I'm okay," I lied.

He traded his hold on my waist for one of my hands. "Let's go."

e pulled me back toward the truck.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted. "I'll call a meeting. Hey, wait here for just a minute, okay?" He leaned me against the side of the truck and released my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," he promised. Then he turned and sprinted through the parking lot, across the road, and into the bordering forest. He flitted into the trees, swift and sleek as a deer.

"Jacob!" I yelled after him hoarsely, but he was already gone.

It was not a good time to be left alone. Seconds after Jacob was out of sight, I was hyperventilating. I dragged myself into the cab of the truck, and mashed the locks down at once. It didn't make me feel any better.

Victoria was already hunting me. It was just luck that she hadn't found me yet—just luck and five teenage werewolves. I exhaled sharply. No matter what Jacob said, the thought of him coming anywhere close to Victoria was horrifying. I didn't care what he could turn into when he got mad. I could see her in my head, her face wild, her hair like flames, deadly, indestructible…

But, according to Jacob, Laurent was gone. Was that really possible?

He said they were keeping a special eye on Charlie—that I should trust the werewolves to keep my father safe. How could I trust that? None of us were safe! Jacob the very least of all, if he was trying to put himself between Victoria and Charlie… between Victoria and me.

I felt like I might be about to throw up again.

A sharp rap on the truck's window made me yelp in terror—but it was just Jacob, back already. I unlocked the door with trembling, grateful fingers.

"You're really scared, aren't you?" he asked as he climbed in.

I nodded.

"Don't be. We'll take care of you—and Charlie, too. I promise."

"The idea of you finding Victoria is scarier than the idea of her finding me," I whispered.

He laughed. "You've got to have a little more confidence in us than that. It's insulting."

I just shook my head. I'd seen too many vampires in action.

"Where did you go just now?" I asked.

He pursed his lips, and said nothing.

"What? Is it a secret?"

He frowned. "Not really. It's kind of weird, though. I don't want to freak you out."

"I'm sort of used to weird by this point, you know." I tried to smile without much success.

Jacob grinned back easily. "Guess you'd have to be. Okay. See, when we're wolves, we can… hear each other."

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"Not hear sounds," he went on, "but we can hear… thoughts—each other's anyway—no matter how far away from each other we are. It really helps when we hunt, but it's a big pain otherwise. It's embarrassing—having no secrets like that. Freaky, eh?"

"Not really. You're not the first person I've known who could do that. So it doesn't seem so weird to me."

"Really?… Wait—are you talking about your bloodsuckers?"

"I wish you wouldn't call them that."

He laughed. "Whatever. The Cullens, then?"

"Just… just Edward." I pulled one arm surreptitiously around my torso.

Jacob looked surprised—unpleasantly so. "I thought those were just stories. I've heard legends about vampires who could do… extra stuff, but I thought that was just a myth."

"Is anything just a myth anymore?" I asked him wryly.

He scowled. "Guess not. Okay, we're going to meet Sam and the others at the place we go to ride our bikes."

I started the truck and headed back up the road.

"So did you just turn into a wolf now, to talk to Sam?" I asked, curious.

Jacob nodded, seeming embarrassed. "I kept it real short—I tried not to think about you so they wouldn't know what was going on. I was afraid Sam would tell me I couldn't bring you.""That wouldn't have stopped me." I couldn't get rid of my perception of Sam as the bad guy. My teeth clenched together whenever I heard his name.

"Well, it would have stopped me," Jacob said, morose now. "We have to listen to an alpha order. It actually stops us in our tracks. We cant disobey the order. It's kind of a wolf thing "

"Huh" was the best response I could think of.

"Yeah, there's a load of stuff like that—wolf things. I'm still learning. I can't imagine what it was like for Sam, trying to deal with this alone. It sucks bad enough to go through it with a whole pack for support."

"Sam was alone?"

"Yeah." Jacob's voice lowered. "When I… changed, it was the most… horrible, the most terrifying thing I've ever been through—worse than anything I could have imagined. But I wasn't alone—there were the voices there, in my head, telling me what had happened and what I had to do. That kept me from losing my mind, I think. But Sam…" He shook his head. "Sam had no help."

This was going to take some adjusting. When Jacob explained it like that, it was hard not to feel compassion for Sam. I had to keep reminding myself that there was no reason to hate him anymore.

"Will they be angry that I'm with you?" I asked.

He made a face. "Probably."

"Maybe I shouldn't—"

"No, it's okay," he assured me. "You know a ton of things that can help us. It's not like you're just some ignorant human. You're like a… I don't know, spy or something. You've been behind enemy lines."

I frowned to myself. Was that what Jacob would want from me? Insider information to help them destroy their enemies? I wasn't a spy, though. I hadn't been collecting that kind of information. Already, his words made me feel like a traitor.

But I wanted him to stop Victoria, didn't I?

No.

I did want Victoria to be stopped, preferably before she tortured me to death or ran into Charlie or killed another stranger. I just didn't want Jacob to be the one to stop her, or rather to try. I didn't want Jacob within a hundred miles of her.

"Like the stuff about the mind-reading bloodsucker," he continued, oblivious to my reverie. "That's the kind of thing we need to know about. That really sucks that those stories are true. It makes everything more complicated. Hey, do you think this Victoria can do anything special?"

"I don't think so," I hesitated, and then sighed. "He would have mentioned it."

"He? Oh, you mean Edward—oops, sorry. I forgot. You don't like to say his name. Or hear it."

I squeezed my midsection, trying to ignore the throbbing around the edges of my chest. "Not really, no.""Sorry."

"How do you know me so well, Jacob? Sometimes it's like you can read my mind."

"Naw. I just pay attention."

We were on the little dirt road where Jacob had first taught me to ride the motorcycle.

"This good?" I asked.

"Sure, sure."

I pulled over and cut the engine.

"You're still pretty unhappy, aren't you?" he murmured.

"It's getting easier now that I have you and I know you wont leave me….. You wont leave me will you?"

"Bells, Honey, I could never leave you nor would I want to. The only time I would leave you is if you asked me to." He told me soothingly.

"Then you're gonna be stuck with me forever." I told him jokingly.

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" He replied back.

Jacob sucked in a sharp breath. "They're here. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" I asked while he popped his door open. "Maybe I shouldn't be here."

"They'll deal with it," he said, and then he grinned. "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

"Ha ha," I said. But I got out of the truck, hurrying around the front end to stand close beside Jacob. I remembered only too clearly the giant monsters in the meadow. My hands were trembling like Jacob's had been before, but with fear rather than rage.

Jake took my hand and squeezed it. "Here we go."

I cowered into Jacob's side, my eyes scanning the forest for the other werewolves. When they appeared, striding out from between the trees, they weren't what I was expecting. I'd gotten the image of the wolves stuck in my head. These were just four really big half-naked boys.

Again, they reminded me of brothers, quadruplets. Something about the way they moved almost in synchronization to stand across the road from us, the way they all had the same long, round muscles under the same red-brown skin, the same cropped black hair, and the way their expressions altered at exactly the same moment.

They started out curious and cautious. When they saw me there, half-hidden beside Jacob, they all became furious in the same second.

Sam was still the biggest, though Jacob was getting close to catching up with him. Sam didn't really count as a boy. His face was older—not in the sense of lines or signs of aging, but in the maturity, the patience of his expression.

"What have you done, Jacob?" He demanded.

One of the others, one I didn't recognize—Jared or Paul—thrust past Sam and spoke before Jacob could defend himself.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything—than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"

"She can help," Jacob said quietly.

"Help!" the angry boy shouted. His arms begin to quiver. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back, stung by the boy's criticism.

A shudder rippled through the other boy, along his shoulders and down his spine.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded.

Paul shook his head back and forth, not in defiance, but as though he were trying to concentrate.

"Jeez, Paul," one of the other boys—probably Jared—muttered. "Get a grip."

Paul twisted his head toward Jared, his lips curling back in irritation. Then he shifted his glare in my direction. Jacob took a step to put himself in front of me.

That did it.

"Right, protect her!" Paul roared in outrage. Another shudder, a convulsion, heaved through his body. He threw his head back, a real growl tearing from between his teeth.

"Paul!" Sam and Jacob shouted together.

Paul seemed to fall forward, vibrating violently. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise, and the boy exploded.

Dark silver fur blew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size—a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring.

The wolf's muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth, and another growl rolled through his colossal chest. His dark, enraged eyes focused on me.

In the same second, Jacob was running across the road straight for the monster.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

Mid-stride, a long tremor shivered down Jacob's spine. He leaped forward, diving headfirst into the empty air.

With another sharp tearing sound, Jacob exploded, too. He burst out of his skin—shreds of black and white cloth blasted up into the air. It happened so quickly that if I'd blinked, I'd have missed the entire transformation. One second it was Jacob diving into the air, and then it was the gigantic, russet brown wolf—so enormous that I couldn't make sense of its mass somehow fitting inside Jacob—charging the crouched silver beast.

Jacob met the other werewolf's attack head-on. Their angry snarls echoed like thunder off the trees.

The black and white scraps—the remains of Jacob's clothes—fluttered to the ground where he'd disappeared.

"Jacob!" I screamed again, staggering forward.

"Stay where you are, Bella," Sam ordered. It was hard to hear him over the roar of the fighting wolves. They were snapping and tearing at each other, their sharp teeth flashing toward each other's throats. The Jacob-wolf seemed to have the upper hand—he was visibly bigger than the other wolf, and it looked like he was stronger, too. He rammed his shoulder against the gray wolf again and again, knocking him back toward the trees.

"Take her to Emily's," Sam shouted toward the other boys, who were watching the conflict with rapt expressions. Jacob had successfully shoved the gray wolf off the road, and they were disappearing into the forest, though the sound of their snarls was still loud. Sam ran after them, kicking off his shoes on the way. As he darted into the trees, he was quivering from head to toe.

The growling and snapping was fading into the distance. Suddenly, the sound cut off and it was very quiet on the road.

The two boys left behind came next to me. I kinda recognized one f them but I wasn't going to say anything in case I was wrong.

"Hey you probably don't remember me but I'm Embry." The one I recognized said.

"No I remember you." I smiled at him, glad I had a friendly, familiar face with me. "Its good to see you again Em."

"I'm Jared. Can I ask how Jake got past the gag order?" The other one, Jared, asked me.

"He imprinted on me yesterday, that's how." I told him nervously.

"That explains so much. I was wondering why he would go behind our backs, even for you. He's my best friend so I was worried about him." Embry told me.

"Explains why he wanted to protect you too." Jared stated.

"No, he would have protected her anyway. Even if he hadn't imprinted on her." Embry told him.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice from Phoenix asked me.

"Sam? Is that you?" I asked my friend.

Embry and Jared turned around and I swear that Embry had the same look in his eyes as Jake did last night when he told me about the imprint. A look of wonder, awe, and complete devotion was on Embry's face and I knew he had imprinted on my friend.

"BELLA!" Sam yelled. She launched herself at me and hugged me. I swear she could have beat Jake in an arm wrestling match, she squeezed the breath right out of me. "I missed you so much! I went to your dads and he said you had gone to see Jake, I got lost and then I saw you!"

"Sam… cant… breath…. Let…. Go…" I managed to get out.

"Oh! Sorry Iz." She apologized and called me by the nickname only she could call me.

Just then Jake, Paul, and Sam (the alpha) came walking towards us. I was a little scared for Jake but it looked like he was fine.

(A/N: Moonlttiger I promised you would be in this chapter and here ya are :D. Well this is the end of chapter 3. It took me awhile but I finally got it up :D. I hope ya like it everyone) *My Precious little kittens pass out the brownies and hot chocolate*

*Skips off to the park humming the Pokemon theme song Gotta Catch em' All*


	4. Chapter 4

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 4**

_**Previously:**__ "Bella? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice from Phoenix asked me._

"_Sammy? Is that you?" I asked my friend._

_Embry and Jared turned around and I swear that Embry had the same look in his eyes as Jake did last night when he told me about the imprint. A look of wonder, awe, and complete devotion was on Embry's face and I knew he had imprinted on my friend._

"_BELLA!" Sammy yelled. She launched herself at me and hugged me. I swear she could have beat Jake in an arm wrestling match, she squeezed the breath right out of me. "I missed you so much! I went to your dads and he said you had gone to see Jake, I got lost and then I saw you!" _

"_Sammy… cant… breath…. Let…. Go…" I managed to get out._

"_Oh! Sorry Iz." She apologized and called me by the nickname only she could call me._

_Just then Jake, Paul, and Sam (the alpha) came walking towards us. I was a little scared for Jake but it looked like he was fine. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named Sam…. I'm just borrowing and twisting New Moon for my own use. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

_**(A/N: sorry its been a while. My mom is in the hospital and I barely get enough time to do my homework. I'm up in the hospital for more then an hour during the weekdays and weekends I'm up there twice if not three times for more then two hours. Please don't be mad at me for not updating sooner….)**_

"Jake!" I exclaimed as I launched myself at him. "You're OK!"

"Bells," Jake said chuckling. " Of course I'm Ok, I'm a wolf remember." Jake said to me.

"Right well you do realize we aren't the only ones here," I said to him while leaning my head in the direction of Sammy. "Jake meet my friend Sammy. She and I were neighbors from Phoenix and she was probably the only friend I had there."

"Ok Iz, you are gonna explain the wolf thing later but you have to remember your little sister." Sammy said to me.

I wish she hadn't mention Kat. She was a secret that I was going to keep until the day I died. I didn't want anyone to know my mom cheated on my dad. That's the real reason she left. She was pregnant and didn't want dad to know about it.

"Sammy I will murder you right now if you don't shut your damn mou-" I was cut off by a voice I was praying I wouldn't hear on this res.

"Belly? Belly where are you?

"NO!" I screamed.

"Bells what's going on? Who's Kat? And why did your friend say she was your sister?" Jake asked me.

"I'm Kat. Bells, there's something mom told me and… Belly why are you shaking?" My innocent little sister asked me. Why was I shaking? Why did I feel so mad all of the sudden? Why did it feel like my bones were splintering?

"JAKE! HELP ME WHATS GOING ON!" I screamed.

"Jake get her to the woods there's something going on and I think she might phase!" Sam yelled. Just then Jake picked me up bridal style and tore off to the woods.

There was a ripping sound and I thought it was Jake phasing….. I was dead wrong.

(A/N: Sorry its so short but like I said I've been super busy and this is all I could get out right now. Hopefully I'll be able to get more out soon. I hope you liked it)

*My precious little kittens pass out the parfaits and Mocha Coffees*

*Skips off to the park humming Numb by Linkin Park*


	5. Chapter 5

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 5**

_**Previously:**__ "Belly? Belly where are you?_

"_NO!" I screamed._

"_Bells what's going on? Who's Kat? And why did your friend say she was your sister?" Jake asked me._

"_I'm Kat. Bells, there's something mom told me and… Belly why are you shaking?" My innocent little sister asked me. Why was I shaking? Why did I feel so mad all of the sudden? Why did it feel like my bones were splintering? _

"_JAKE! HELP ME WHATS GOING ON!" I screamed._

"_Jake get her to the woods there's something going on and I think she might phase!" Sam yelled. Just then Jake picked me up bridal style and tore off to the woods._

_There was a ripping sound and I thought it was Jake phasing….. I was dead wrong._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named Sam…. I'm just borrowing and twisting New Moon for my own use. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

_**(A/N: I will have to change the timeline a little bit. Leah phased soon after Jake did but Seth hasn't yet.)**_

**Jacob POV**

_What__'s going on? Why am I hurting so much? _I hear as I start running in the woods, my paws moving so fast so I can catch up with my imprint.

_Bells, honey, its going to be ok. You need to stop running so we can find out what's going on. _I think to my Bells trying to calm her down.

_Jake? Why do I have paws? Am I a wolf?_ She asked me in a scared tone. She had stopped and now I was crawling on my stomach as to not spook her into running again.

_Yes, honey, you're a wolf. _I stop and stare at her. She's pure white with silver tipped ears and silver paws. She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

_Jake, how is this possible? I'm not Quileute. This cant be right. _My Bella thought to me.

_I know honey but I need you to phase back. Just think about being human and fell the calm. Pay attention to how I phase back. _

_Ok._ She thought.

I thought about when I imprinted on her and the relief and the calm I felt when I knew she was mine and I phased back completely naked. I quickly put my shorts on so she wouldn't get embarrassed. She followed soon after which took me by surprise because it normally takes new wolves a long time.

I stared at her beautiful naked body without shame. She is all mine. I'm the luckiest guy on this earth.

"That wasn't that hard. Why does everyone say its so hard the first time? Holy Crow I'm naked!" She yelled.

I laughed.

"Bells you shredded your clothes when you phased. Stay right here while I go get some clothes from Emily." I told her.

"No need I have some right here." Leah popped out of nowhere. "Oh and there are two girls waiting for you at Sam and Emily's place."

"Thank you. And yeah I know one is my best friend and the other I will have to explain to everyone when I get there." Bella told the only other female wolf in existence.

"You have no idea how good it feels not to be the only girls anymore. I could hug you right now but I don't want to hug a naked chick." Leah laughed out.

**Bella's POV (after she phases back, gets dressed and goes back to Sam and Emily's house)**

"Belly!" Kat screamed as she hugged me. "I missed you so much! Its not the same at home with you gone."

"Oh my little kitty I missed you too. I wish you could have come with me when I moved in with my dad." I told her as I squeezed her tight.

"Belly…. Can't… Breath…" She gasps out to me.

"Oh my gosh! Kat I'm sorry!" I exclaim as I let her go.

'Easy Bells, you don't wanna squash the kitty cat." Jake joked to me. I looked him in the eyes for the first time since I had phased and I knew I had imprinted on him like he had on me. It was exactly how he had described it.

"Belly, I wanna go see Charlie. Can we go to your house now please?" My 16 year old little sister begged me.

"Sure, why not? Jake I know what just happened but right now I have to look after Kat and Sammy, I'll be back tomorrow." I tell him. Then I whisper under my breath, "Come over tonight when everyone is asleep."

"Ok my Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." Jake tells me.

(Back at Charlie's house)

"Belly, Who were those people, and why did that really hot dude call you his Bella?" Kat asked me.

"Katrina Lynn Uley! Please don't ask me that right now. I'm in shock and the oldest one, Sam, is your brother. So that answers one question I know you were about to ask." I scold her.

Just as she was about to start asking questions there was a knock on my door and a really bad stench coming from the other side.

As I opened the door I was surprised to see someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Jasper?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Safe Harbor Chapter 6**_

_**Previously: **__"Katrina Lynn Uley! Please don't ask me that right now. I'm in shock and the oldest one, Sam, is your brother. So that answers one question I know you were about to ask." I scold her._

_Just as she was about to start asking questions there was a knock on my door and a really bad stench coming from the other side._

_As I opened the door I was surprised to see someone I never thought I'd see again._

"_Jasper?"_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

"Jasper?"

"Bella I have to warn you about-." He tried to tell me something but I couldn't hold it any longer. I hugged him.

"Jasper I missed you so much!" Then I remembered. "Oh crap! Sorry Jasper, I forgot." I exclaimed.

"Bella, it's ok, your blood smells disgusting. You can hug me all you want." Jasper told me.

"You don't smell very good either. Come on in." I told him when I latched on him again.

"Belly? Who is that person?" Kat asked me. I swear she was a ninja in another life.

"Holy crow! Kat, what is the matter with you!" I snapped at her

There are some things you should know about my little sister. She may be 16 but she looks like an 11 or 12 year old. Only instead of having barely A cup sized boobs, she has 38B cups, like me. She cries easily if you snap at her and she has the cutest puppy dog pout that always helps her get her way.

"Belly, why did you yell at me?" She asked with watery eyes.

"Oh Kitty Kat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You just scared me that's all." I wrapped her in a hug as Jasper stared at us, most likely puzzled by the lov and devotion he felt coming from both of us.

"Ok Belly. Now will you tell me who he is?" My sister asked me.

"Oh I think so. Katrina this is Jasper Cul- I mean Hale. Jasper before I tell you who she is I need you to promise me you wont tell anyone. Not even Al- not even your wife." I cringed as I almost said my missing best friends name.

"I promise on everything I hold not to tell anyone, not even Ali- I mean my wife, who this young girl is." He told me. He corrected himself when he saw me cringe at her name again.

I will tell you one thing. It wasn't just Edward I missed. It was my whole family. I now have my estranged big brother back, although I didn't know for how long. I miss my best friend the most.

"Ok. Jasper this is my little sister, Katrina Lynn Uley." He looked at me in shock, but quickly recovered.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He greeted her, forever the southern gentleman, with his southern accent coming out noticeably.

"Thank you Mr. Jasper." Kat giggled.

"And how old might you be?" He asked politely and curiously.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked evilly in return.

"I would say 12 but you are very developed so I'm gonna say 14 or 15." He said wisely.

"Well you're wrong on all counts but the last age is very close. I just turned 16 on the 12th of September." She told him smugly.

"So you're almost exactly 2 years older than her?" Jasper asked me.

Bless his soul! He's taking it far better than Edward would have.

"Yes, I am-" There's another knock on the door and a sweet Kat smell of green apples and lilac coming from the other side.

"Just a sec Jazz." I go to the door but Jasper grabs my arm before I can get to the door.

"Bella there is a reason I came here and that reason is on the other side of the door. My friend is coming here and Ali didn't know why. All the sudden you future went blank to her. You can not open that door." He told me.

"What? Jazz no I have to answer it. I feel a pull. Please let me go. I will hurt you if you don't." I told him as I pulled out of his grasp, shocking the fuck out of him.

I opened the door to a Silver blond male with red eyes. I froze in my place. The scent doesn't match up. He should smell like Jasper. A sickly sweet smell with bleach. What The Fuck!

"You are Isabella Swan?" The strange green apple and lilac smelling vampire asked me.

"Ye- Yes. Bella for short." I answer him. For some reason I'm not afraid of him nor do I want to kill him. Again What The Fuck!

"My name is Peter and I was wondering if your grandmother's name was Marie Higginbotham." He told me.

"Ye- Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked in shock. How does this vampire know my grandmothers name?

"Marie was my little sister. I just discovered she had a granddaughter who knew about what I am. I had to come to see my only living family member that I can interact with. As I understand you have a little sister." He explained to me.

Maybe that's why he doesn't smell bad to me. Wait WHAT!

"So wait then what does that make you to me?" I asked him confused.

"I am your uncle." And with that I lost it.

"YOU'RE MY WHAT!" I yelled.

(A/N: so its finally up lol the secret I made sure I kept. Peter being Bella's uncle was completely JamesRamsey's idea, 'though she did tell me she is not the only one to use the idea. So with all that said I bid you good day. Peace out love ya'll.)

*My precious little kittens pass out the thin mints and iced tea *

*Skips off to the park humming Look After You by The Fray*


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Safe Harbor Chapter 7**_

_**Previously: **__"You are Isabella Swan?" The strange green apple and lilac smelling vampire asked me._

"_Ye- Yes. Bella for short." I answer him. For some reason I'm not afraid of him nor do I want to kill him. Again What The Fuck!_

"_My name is Peter and I was wondering if your grandmother's name was Marie Higginbotham." He told me._

"_Ye- Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked in shock. How does this vampire know my grandmothers name?_

"_Marie was my little sister. I just discovered she had a granddaughter who knew about what I am. I had to come to see my only living family member that I can interact with. As I understand you have a little sister." He explained to me._

_Maybe that's why he doesn't smell bad to me. Wait WHAT!_

"_So wait then what does that make you to me?" I asked him confused._

"_I am your uncle." And with that I lost it._

"_YOU'RE MY WHAT!" I yelled._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

**(A/N: sorry its taken so long to update, my mom is still in the hospital but she's getting a hell of a lot better! :D well this chapter has some new twists. I hope you like it Moonlttiger, and I hope everyone else who reads it likes it…..)**

"I would be your uncle." He told me calmly.

I knew there was something special about him.

"Pete don't you dare drain this girl!" Jasper ruined the special moment.

"Jasper Whitlock don't you dare accuse me of wanting to drain Bella! I would never drain her!" He yelled at Jasper. Then he turned to me. "Darlin', I'm sorry about his attitude, he's not usually like this."

I stared at the mysterious man for what seemed like ages. Then I smelled him.

"Jake!" I yelled as I launched myself at him.

"Bells," He whispered in my ear. "I missed you. I'm sorry but I couldn't do it. I can't stay away from you for long."

"What's that smell?" Peter asked with his nose wrinkled up.

"That would probably be Jake," I replied. "But I should smell the same as him."

I see you moved on from Edward." Jasper said.

"What are you doing here leach!" Jake growled, "And why did you bring a human drinker!"

"Jake stop! Jazz came to warn me about the human drinker, and ,well, the human drinker is my Great Uncle," I told my imprint, "And yes I did, ummmm I'm his imprint and Jake has been there for me since Edward left." I said to Jazz.

"Wait, that leach is actually biologically related to you?" Jake asked.

"The wolves are back? I thought the gene had died out. Carlisle told Alice and I about them when we first came to the family. Its nice to meet you Jake." Jazz said.

"Yep, I am. I'm Peter by the way. If you look closer, my eyes are a brass color, not a burgundy color." Petey told my Jake. Wait my Jake? Since when do I call him my Jake?

I looked into Petey's eyes and saw he was right. The were brass. I wonder why that is.

"So you're not a human drinker anymore?" Jake asked him suspiciously.

"That would be correct." Peter answered distractedly.

:Peter where's Char?" Jasper asked. All of the sudden a small blond vampire had her hands over Jaspers eyes.

"Guess who." The vampire said.

"Char get off of me!" Jasper replied.

"What the fuck is going on here?" someone behind me asked.

"Sammy! This is a family reunion I guess you could say. Petey here is my long lost twin brother." I told my best human friend.

She looked at me with a very confused face. I don't blame her, I would have looked at me like that too if I was her.

"My mother had to give him up for adoption for some odd godly reason. Don't go asking her of my father because they will deny it. It hurts them to much to think about it and talk about it." I lied easily. I think she believed me.

"Ok, then who's this?" She pointed to Jasper.

"It's sad to say it but I'm her ex- boyfriends brother." Jasper replied to her before I could.

"So you're Vampward's- I mean Fuckward's- damn it, Edward's brother?" She struggled.

The rest of us just stares at her in shock. Oh Nyx, the goddess of my favorite vamp series, _The House of Night_, please if you exist tell me she doesn't know about vampires!

"You guys look like you've just seen a ghost! I could have sworn Jazzy over there was a vamp. Eye color is wrong but everything else about his description fit's the son of Ares, the god of war himself. I was hoping I could take this guise off but something tells me I will never be changed by Maria. Something tells me I need to stay human for that hot guy who was staring at me earlier."

We continued to stare….

*My precious little kittens pass out the Chocolate Easter bunnies and Virgin Mary's *

*Skips off to the park humming Could it be by Christy Carlson Romano*


End file.
